


I Got You

by SuperAwesomePandaKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Fluff everywhere#, M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, Tiny hint of Sabriel :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomePandaKitty/pseuds/SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to check out a place by himself, letting the Winchesters rest up. He gets injured and decides to lie down beside Dean. For a prompt on tumblr someone made. My Apologies I suck at summaries. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters Dx

Cas was investigating a house for the Winchesters. They had been working so much lately, trying to keep their mind of their 'shit' lives that they needed a break. Castiel made the 2 brothers go to sleep in their motel, much to Dean's objections. Sam, on the other hand, was relieved with getting a break, at least with Castiel's help they would still have made up for the lost time they spent sleeping.

It was a simple job really, a few families had been murdered in the same neighbourhood and the most common explanation was a summoned haunting. Cas lifted the EMF reader that Dean gave him and began to scan the room of one of the houses with it, as soon as he turned the contraption on though it began beeping loudly. Cas sighed, of course it wouldn't work around him, he turned it off and put it in the pocket of his trenchcoat safely. He tried to use his Angel Mojo to sense any spiritual activity, he could feel something but it wasn't that strong. Not strong enough to cause all these deaths anyway, and whatever it was, wasn't here anymore.

He moved on up the stairs of the house and began to search the rooms. There was nothing out of the ordinary, it was so strange. He heard a noise at the door, signalling someone coming into the house and he made himself invisible to humans. He quietly tip-toed downstairs to take a look, 5 people were walking around talking quietly. A stair creaked and he froze, 5 heads turned his direction, their faces looked like skulls.

'Demons,' Cas thought and he moved to attack them. They could see him and they charged towards him, he saw silver glinting in their hands.

"Angel swords." Cas said angrily to himself as he charged for the closest demon before they could catch up with him. He put his hand on the demons forehead and the demon screamed as the human it was possessing fell.

The others had caught up and were charging towards him with the swords, he dodged them easily and caught 2 of the demons faces with his palms and their meat suits fell. The last 2 demons charged from either side of him, he ran out of the way and grabbed both their faces making quick work of them.

As he was doing this, out of no where, a demon appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back. Pain ripped through his body and he felt a small part of his grace slip out of him. He turned and punched the Demon hard, sending it into a wall and with a flutter of wings he was gone and in Sam and Deans motel room.

He didn't want to bother them, especially when the break was his idea in the first place, he grabbed the medical kit and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and pulled out the sword, which had went straight through him, biting his other hand to stifle the groan of pain he let out as it slipped out. His back and front glowed with his grace and he quickly removed his trenchcoat, suit jacket and shirt and began to bandage his body. He wrapped the bandage around his chest a few times and let out a sigh of relief as his grace was being kept inside.

Castiel was ashamed of himself for not noticing the other demon. He was still in a lot of pain as he put on his clothes stiffly, his shirt was still covered in Jimmy's blood but he was in too much pain to care. He walked back in to the room and observed the Winchesters for a moment, Sam was stretched out, with half the blankets covering him and Dean still looked a little angry in his sleep but at least he was relaxed.

Cas didn't know what to do, he wanted nothing more than for Dean to be awake and help him, he was pretty sure he was still bleeding. Sadly, he thought about leaving and going to a bar to drink, that thought comforted him a little but then he remembered from a show on tv he had watched earlier that day, that humans liked to cuddle in order to feel better.

He looked at Dean for a moment, sure it would be nice to cuddle with Dean but would Dean really want that? Cas was also scared about Dean's reaction if he was caught in the intimate act. Cas doubled over as a sharp pain overtook him, he bit into his hand again so he wouldn't cry out. He looked over at Dean and decided to lie down, he kept a little distance away from Dean so they weren't touching, but close enough to feel Deans warmth beside him.

He only planned on lying there for a few hours at most and then be gone before Dean woke up but the pain of losing some of his grace had exhausted him and before long he fell asleep.

Dean awoke the next morning to find Cas beside him, Dean's head was resting on his chest but he felt something warm and sticky on the side of his face. He sat up and wiped his face with his hand and looked at it. It was covered in red blood and he turned to Cas worriedly, Cas looked like he was asleep and Angels don't sleep.

"Cas!" Dean shouted shaking Cas, "Wake up buddy please!" Sam sat up looking confused, he looked over to Dean, the side of his face was completely red and he looked down to Castiel. His chest was covered in blood, he was up out of bed like a rocket and by Deans side as they both tried to awaken the Angel.

Cas jumped with a frieght and sat up. Dean sighed with relief and Sam smiled worriedly at him. Cas looked over to Dean guiltily and slightly embarrassed, he hadn't meant to sleep this long.

"I'm sorry Dean." The Angel said sadly, he finally noticed the blood on Dean's face and lifted his hand to stroke Dean's cheek. "Your hurt?" He asked worriedly, great he slept in and Dean managed to get hurt in the process.

"No Cas! You are, what the hell happened to you? Your bleeding!" Dean exclaimed trying to unbutton Cas' trenchcoat so he could survey the damage. Cas looked down and noticed the blood, Jimmy's blood and his hands reflexively flew to where he had been stabbed. He tried to stand up, away from Dean's hands, he was embarrassed enough, he didn't want Dean to see him hurt, but he doubled over in pain as he stood, still backing away.

"Cas?!" Dean shouted, exchanging concerned looks with Sam and taking a step forward, ready to catch the Angel if he fell. Sam walked into the bathroom to get the medical kit, taking it in with the bloody Angel sword. Cas looked at it warily.

"Cas you have 5 seconds to tell me what the hell happened to you!" Dean muttered angrily walking towards the Angel and backing him into a corner.

"Dean it's okay, I'll be fine," he said grimacing as another flash went through him.

"Like hell it is, now tell me what happened now!" Dean said, losing patience.

"Dean!" Cas said with a pleading look, noticing he was not going to get out of this he sighed. "I was in the house you told me to investigate, it was empty, then 5 demons came in all armed with Angel Swords and I took care of them, I didn't notice the 6th come up behind me." He said, looking down ashamed.

"What? They ALL had Angel Swords?" Sam asked in disbelief, Cas nodded, still too ashamed to look at them.

"I am sorry, I failed you. I will try and not let it happen again." Cas said sadly.

"You stupid son of a bitch," Dean said, making Cas flinch, glancing at his face briefly and looking down again. "Look at me Cas!" Dean shouted as the Angel looked up into his eyes, fear and shame in his own. "You could have been killed, you could have died in your sleep from blood-loss, if that's even possible for Angels, and you didn't think to wake one of us?! I could have stitched you up and you wouldn't be in this pain right now." Dean said not really angry anymore.

"I didn't want to let you down Dean, I didn't want you to think I was weak." He said, his eyes were watery and he began to slump down the wall.

"Sammy, could you leave us for a bit, give me the med-kit, I'll stitch him up." Dean said calmly, if Cas looked afraid before, he looked terrified now. Sam looked confused and curious for a moment but he grabbed Dean's keys and walked out the door. The Impala's engine roared to life and the noise began to fade away with distance.

Dean walked slowly towards Cas, he helped the Angel up onto the bed and helped him take off his trenchcoat and suit jacket, the whole time Cas gritted his teeth and groaned loudly in pain. The shirt was the hardest to get off because it was covered in blood.

"I got you Cas, don't worry." Dean said soothingly as he unbuttoned his shirt and gently peeled it off, Cas let out a gasp and Dean threw the shirt away. He looked at Castiel's failed attempt at bandaging himself with pity. His wounds had soaked through the bandage, Dean began peeling the bandage off, he saw a white glow coming from both sides and he gasped in shock.

"It's my grace," Cas explained, panting heavily and he tried to use both hands to cover his wounds awkwardly. Dean lifted the bandage and covered one side and lifted Castiel's hand onto it, he went to the other side and began to sew up the wound quickly before anymore of the glowing light could escape. Once he had finished, he went to the side Cas was holding and began sewing it up. Cas sighed with relief and with his last remaining strength the blood and pain disappeared.

"Why were you in pain? Angels don't normally feel pain" Dean asked, relieved Cas was okay.

"When my grace has been damaged by an Angel's Sword, I feel the pain the vessel feels. I couldn't heal it myself, I tried but I was so exhausted I fell asleep." Cas said, his cheeks turned a little pink and he looked away, remembering why he lay down beside Dean.

"So...why did you lie down beside me last night? You woke me up a bit when you lay down." Dean admitted, his cheeks turning a little red smiling shyly.

Cas blushed and wouldn't answer. "Cas look at me and tell me please, I promise whatever you say, I won't be mad" Dean said gently.

"I wanted to feel better, I saw on the television yesterday that if you cuddle with someone you love you would be happier." He said, still not meeting Dean's gaze, afraid that Dean would hate him. Dean looked at Cas, a shocked expression on his face which soon turned into a smile.

"Did it? Make you feel better I mean." Dean asked shyly, Cas met Deans gaze with a bright smile on his face.

"It made me happy Dean, although I was still in pain. I have never felt this way before, I don't understand what it is I'm feeling." Cas said honestly, his head tilting to the side in that cute way of his that Dean had always admired.

Dean smiled genuinely, he never thought Cas would feel like that, even if Cas didn't understand what it was he felt. Dean put his hand on Castiel's face and stroked it gently, Cas leaned in to the touch and Dean slowly lowered his face to his. He was just a few millimetres away from Cas' lips and he hesitated for a moment before their lips met in a delicate kiss. Cas melted into the kiss and it felt like it lasted for hours or was it minutes? Their tongues delicately tasting each other.

Dean pushed Cas onto the bed, not breaking their kiss for a few seconds longer before he pressed their foreheads together. "I love you Cas," Dean sighed.

"Dean. I think I love you too." Cas said shyly, feeling a swell in his chest like he was about to burst, his wings suddenly spread out and were visible to Dean's eyes.

Dean's eyes widened with awe as he took in the sight, each feather was a midnight blue, like the sky. Cas looked extremely beautiful, Dean gave him a quick kiss and lay down beside him and cuddled up to him, resting his head on Cas' chest. Cas enclosed them with his wings and put his arms around Dean, holding him tightly, feeling true happiness that he never thought he would feel in a long time.

Sam returned to find the 2 sleeping, Castiel's wings surrounding them protectively, he was shocked for a moment, taking in the sight of Cas' beautiful wings. Then he smiled and left to go book his own room, he decided they both deserved to be happy, for the first time in a long time. As he walked into his own room, he felt a little lonely and prayed to the only other Angel he felt comfortable with.

"Gabriel? I need to see you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
